Save The Last Dance
by RebelChick204
Summary: I hate summaries. No, really. I hate them, hate them, hate them. Anyway, one of my last romance fics...T/P, of course...


A/N: My pride and work!! It took me months to write this simple story!!  
Just read it. I know I kind of leave you hanging at the end, but I'm   
planning a sequel if this one does good. But you must REVIEW!! REVIEW!!  
REVIEW!! You know you want to!!   
-~*RebelChick204*~   
  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any characters from DB/Z/GT. Thank you. I do   
however own the song I use in this story, I wrote it.  
At the beggining of the story...  
Pan is: 4  
Trunks is: 17  
'...'- Logical Thought  
*...*- Not Logical Thought  
***********************************************************************  
Save the Last Dance  
***********************************************************************  
I walked outside and sighed. Another baby-sitting time with the  
little terror. That's what I thought of her now. The terror. More   
frightening than Chi-Chi with a frying pan, or my mother's vocal   
chords. Pan.  
I shivered as I took to the sky. It was easier to fly over   
there anyway. Nothing would change my fate, it would be best to get it   
over with sooner. I invisioned what was waiting for me at Gohan's house  
and shivered again. How could a little girl fill me with so much fear?  
Not that it mattered. If she saw any fright in me whatsoever,   
she'd only make the torture worse. And it was bad enough already.  
I saw the house already. I must have been flying longer than I   
thought. I landed on the ground. Looking up at the house, I could see   
the window that led to her room. Where the horror began. I almost   
contemplated just turning around and flying straight back home, but I   
was the only babysitter Gohan and Videl could get on such short notice.  
Oh well. This would be the last time.  
I went up and knocked on the door. Videl answered. "Oh, thank   
Dende you're here, Trunks. Just on time too," she added. "We can't be   
late for that party."  
I smiled. "It's no problem, Videl-san," I said. Inside, I was   
like, 'Yeah, right!! No problem my ass!! What if she...'  
The list of things she could do was endless. Never ending. Kind  
of like my mother's mouth. Oh well. I already knew excactly what 'The   
Terror' had planned for tonight. And it scared me to death.  
Videl smiled. "Come on in. Pan's upstairs playing with her   
dolls or something. Gohan and I will be leaving in a minute."  
"Right," I said and smiled again. I walked in and went right to  
the living room. I saw the phone out of the corner of my eyes and   
thought about calling Goten and asking him to babysit instead. If he   
was too lazy to fly, he could drive over here. He never minded spending  
time with his neice.  
'Are you crazy Trunks?' my mind asked me. 'You pefectly   
remember what happened last time Goten and Pan were left alone. They   
ended up rebuilding the entire house, remember?'  
I smiled a third time that night. *Yes, I remember. You just   
ruin my entire life. How am I going to get out of this, huh?*  
'You aren't.'  
*Shut up.*  
'I'm a part of you and have a right to be heard.'  
*And I have the right to tell you to shut up.*  
'But that doesn't mean I have to.'  
*If you're not going to be helpful, then go away and stop   
bugging me.*  
Silence.  
*That's better.*  
I heard pounding footsteps coming down the stairs and froze.   
Those footsteps did not belong to Gohan or Videl. I looked around   
frantically for a place to hide and dove behind the sofa. Then I heard   
her voice.  
"Trunks! I know you're here somewhere!!" Pan called. I heard   
her walking around the room looking for me. Then I saw her face peek   
into the crack between the sofa and the wall. "Hi!!" she said.  
"Hi," I said weakly.  
"You silly," she said, giggling. "Get out from behind the   
couch!! Mommy and Daddy are leaving soon!!"   
I scrambled out. Gohan and Videl were walking past the room.  
"Hey guys, have a good night," Gohan said. "And Trunks, you   
know where to reach us incase of any emergency."  
"Yep," I said. Videl and Gohan walked out the door. I turned to  
Pan, who had a maddening smile on her face.  
"Come on Trunks," she said and pulled me up the stairs. We went   
to her bedroom and the door shut. Pan locked it using the saiyan-proof   
lock my mom gave her. "Okay, Trunks. It's time to play."  
"Let me out alive, please" I begged.  
"Hmm...maybe," Pan grinned. She walked over to her desk and   
pulled out make-up. My eyes widened in fear. "Okay Trunks," she said.   
"We've got a lovely purple that would match your hair beautifully, or a  
pretty sparkly silver."  
"I don't care, just let me go," I pleaded. But it was useless.   
Pan took out the make-up brush and told me to close my eyes. She spread   
some on my face, I could tell.  
"Okay Trunks," Pan said. "Pick a dress from the collection I   
stole from Mommy!!"  
"What if I don't want to?" I said.  
Pan's eyes narrowed into slits. She pulled out her secret   
weapon, a camera. "Put it on or I'll take pictures once I get it on   
you."  
"Okay!!" I said. I picked a silver dress to match the make-up   
Pan had applied and slid it on over my clothes. I must have looked   
absolutely ridiculous, or at least Pan thought so. She started laughing  
hysterically. I turned away and started taking the dress back off.  
"Trunks!!" I heard her call. I thought that in those few   
seconds she had hurt herself or something. I spun around, only to be   
blinded by the flash of a camera. "Hahahahahaha!!!" Pan laughed.  
"You little rugrat, give me that photo!!" I cried.   
"Eat my shorts, boxer boy!!" she cried and ran away.   
I pulled the dress off and wiped my face of all the silver   
glitter make-up. I used my superb hearing to track down Pan, which   
wasn't hard because she was still laughing pretty loudly. I jumped at   
her. "Gotcha!! Now give me that picture!!"  
Instead, Pan turned around so she was still in my arms but   
facing me. She looked at me for a second, and then gave me a small   
little kiss on the lips. In the blink of an eye, though, as if she had   
only just realised what she had done, Pan blushed, dropped the photo,   
and ran to her bedroom.  
Shocked, I bent over and picked up the picture that she had   
dropped. I sat down on the couch next to me. "Well," I said. "Well."  
Pan didn't leave her room for the rest of the night.  
***********************************************************************  
14 years later...  
***********************************************************************  
I walked outside and grinned. Pan had called me over and said   
she had some news. I can't help but think that maybe...maybe she could   
be pregnant. We didn't really mean to, but one thing led to another...  
and we just woke up in the same bed. If so, I'm going to ask her to   
marry me now. If not, I still will.  
I shivered from the cold as I took off. It was way too late in   
the year to be flying, but I wanted to get there as soon as possible.   
Something just doesn't seem right about the situation anyway, like   
maybe it's not good news. What if something's wrong? I would kill   
myself if anything happened to my Pan-chan.  
How could a girl fill me with so much love? I loved Pan so   
much, I could never let her go. Never.  
I saw the house coming into view. It brought back many   
memories, some good, some bad, some in between. But as long as it was   
with Pan, it was good.  
I went up and knocked on the door. Pan answered. "Oh, good   
Trunks, you're here. We need to talk. Come on in."  
I smiled. "What is this news we need to discuss so urgently?"  
Pan sighed. "You know those stupid forms I sent out to those   
colleges? Well, I was accepted into one in Los Angeles."  
I blinked. I was too shocked to speak. Almost. "But, but Pan,   
that's in America!! That's not even in Japan!!"  
"I know Trunks. That's why I'm not going. I don't want to leave  
you right now."  
"No," I said. "No Pan, you should go. I don't want to stand in   
the way of you and your future. Something could really come of this   
opportuniy and I don't want to ruin it for you."  
"Oh Trunks," she said. She ran up to me and hugged me. "Thank   
you. I did want to go so much. Thank you."  
"Just come back to me, ok?" I asked.  
"Of course," she smiled. "I'm gonna set up a plane for   
Wednesday night. Term starts next Monday."  
"Ok Pan. Just as long as you're happy," I smiled and walked out   
the door. As soon as I stepped out, my smile faded. I looked up at the   
night sky and made a wish on a shooting star.  
"Just as long as you're happy."  
***********************************************************************  
Time went by. Pan called once a month and wrote once a week.   
She never could find time to visit though. She was always occupied with  
school, but that was ok. Pan was going to have a great future because   
of this experience.  
Weeks stretched into months and months stretched into years.   
Pan wrote frequently, and at the end of every note, she always put, 'I   
will see you soon Trunks. Save that last dance for me.'  
Which I did. Before I knew it, 5 years had passed. Five years   
without Pan. Five years without seeing her beautiful face.  
  
Bulma's POV  
One time in the mail, a letter arrived for me with no return   
address. I didn't want to open it at first, but then decided to. It   
read...  
Dear Bulma,  
I feel horrible for   
not writing to tell you this   
earlier, but...well...I'm married.   
Rich is a great guy, and I'm sure   
I can make everyone see that. I  
also have a baby girl named Gogeta.  
I could just see Dad and Vegeta   
arguing if the baby was mine and   
Trunks's. I will be coming to the   
upcoming Capsule Corp. bash with   
my husband and daughter, but I   
would appreciate it if you told no   
one. I want it to be a surprise.   
Tell Trunks hi for me, ok? I'll   
see you all soon.  
Love,  
Pan  
  
I thought, 'Oh Pan. You have no idea how much pain you will   
cause Trunks. No idea.'  
***********************************************************************  
Trunks's POV  
  
It was the big Capsule Corp. ball. I was so nervous. For the   
last five years I had just sat around looking bored at these things.   
But tonight was different. Tonight Pan was coming.  
I waited for her to come for so long. The party was now almost   
over. I was beggining to think she had lied and wasn't coming after   
all.  
Just then, a women who could be no other than Pan walked in the  
room. Following her was a man who was carrying a baby. I payed them   
little attention. I walked up to Pan.   
"Hello Pan," I said. "It's been a long time."  
"You're right, Trunks, it has," she said. "I'd like you to meet  
my husband Rich and daughter Gogeta," she smiled.  
My whole world came crashing down. Husband? Daughter? What   
happened?  
"Trunks, are you ok?" Pan asked. I wanted so bad to scream at   
her, yell, 'No I'm not!! How could you do this to me?!! I was saving   
the last dance just for you!!!'  
But I said, "Hello Rich. Very nice to meet you. You have a very  
lovely daughter as well." Rich smiled.  
"Come on, honey," Pan said. "Let's go dance." She then turned   
to me. "Save the last dance, Trunks," she pleaded.  
I did. I waited for her, though I have no clue why. My heart   
was broken. Did she just expect me to run off and love someone else   
like she had done? No. No. I could only love my Pan. She might have   
been gone now, but she was the only one I could love.  
The speaker announced that the last dance of the night was now   
started. Pan walked up to me and held out her hand.  
"Come on Trunks," she said. I walked up to the floor with her   
and started dancing to the slow song.  
  
  
In another lifetime,  
So long ago,  
We were together everyday.  
But somethings change,  
And then we split up,  
Going our seperate ways.  
  
  
I looked down at Pan, who was in my arms. For the first time in  
awhile, I felt like I was back with the old Pan. My Pan. The Pan I had   
expected to return.  
  
  
I forgot the way  
You smiled at me  
And I would smile back at you  
And no one ever   
Held me as close  
As you always do  
  
  
"Trunks," Pan said.  
"What, Panny?" I asked.  
"Do you still love me?" she asked. "Do you still love me, like   
the love from three years ago?" The question brought tears to my eyes.  
"Pan, I love you," I said. "But not that way anymore. I will   
always love you, though."  
Pan smiled. She looked so happy.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
FLASHBACK  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
I looked up at the night sky and made a wish on a shooting   
star.   
"Just as long as you're happy."  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
END FLASHBACK  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
So someday, when this is over,  
And our lives have passed us by,  
I'll sit around and cry,  
  
  
And you'll say...  
  
  
'Reach for me,  
Reach for me,  
Together, forever, we'll always be,  
If you just reach for me.'  
  
  
The way he looks at you  
With cloudy eyes  
And I am wishing you chose me.  
You know it's not hard,  
It's easy to tell  
That you love just cannot be  
  
  
Cuz with my love I'll  
Set you and I free  
That's not a rumor, that is fact.  
And no diamond ring,  
No blank eyes, no  
Fake smile can change that.  
  
  
So someday, when this is over,  
And our lives have passed us by,  
I'll sit and watch you cry,  
  
  
And I'll say...  
  
  
'Reach for me,  
Reach for me,  
Together forever we'll always be,  
If you just reach for me.'  
  
  
Hold on to me and  
I'll hold on to you  
It is okay to make mistakes  
You can't blame yourself  
I'll have you again  
No matter how long I have to wait...  
  
  
'Reach for me,  
Reach for me,  
Together forever we'll always be,  
If you just reach for me.'  
  
  
I couldn't hold it in anymore. I took off running away from   
Pan. I just couldn't stand anymore. I heard my name called, but I payed   
no attention. I just ran and started my car.  
  
  
Reach for me...  
  
  
I drove till daybreak, then I drove some more. I finally   
stopped at a four-way stopped. I got out of my car and pondered about   
which way to go. A truck stopped and a woman got out.   
  
  
Reach for me...  
  
  
"Can I help you?" she asked with a kind voice.  
"Yes," I said. "I was wondering which way was best to go."  
"Well," she said. "Going left will take you straight to Osaka,   
going right will take you to the ocean, and straight will take you   
through Kobe to Hiroshima," the woman said. "It's all a matter of where  
you want to go."  
  
  
Reach for me...  
  
  
"Thank you," I said. "Thank you very much."  
I got in my car and drove away. I headed straight, to Hiroshima   
and caught a plane to anywhere. I didn't even know where I was going. I  
just knew I was never coming back.  
  
  
Reach for me. 


End file.
